


you give me warmth

by WonderTwinC



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8969431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: They stumbled out of the youth center arm in arm, breathless with laughter and high off the excitement of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyprologue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyprologue/gifts).



> This is my first foray into this fandom but I do hope to contribute more over time. I love these two so much, both as characters and as a couple. They've completely stolen my heart.

They stumbled out of the youth center arm in arm, breathless with laughter and high off the excitement of the night.  The dance had gone splendidly well. Items were donated, money was raised and all in attendance had enjoyed themselves thoroughly for the entirety of the night for once. 

Patsy’s feet ached from all the dancing (mostly with Trixie and Delia, once or twice Fred and young Timothy), but it was the good kind of ache. One that reminded her of how long it'd been since they'd all been able to enjoy a night like this one. 

Beside her Delia was still laughing softly, her cheeks flushed from their enjoyment and the crisp air. It was, perhaps, one of the most beautiful things that Patsy had ever seen. 

Of course, in the grand scheme of things, there was no one more beautiful to Patsy than Delia. 

Who, now that they had stood in place for a long moment, was shivering despite her coat and scarf.

“You're freezing!” Patsy exclaimed, the words coming out breathless and rushed. Instead of shrugging out of her coat as Delia expected, Patsy reached out her arm and pulled the slightly shorter woman against her chest, effectively enclosing them both inside her coat. A different kind of heat rose in Delia’s cheeks at the suddenly intimate gesture, but already she was starting to feel the chill seep from her bones in the face of the fierce warmth that Patsy exuded as she held her close.

The gesture was perhaps a bit too intimate for the street corner they were standing on, in front of the youth center no less, but it was late and dark and right then neither of them had a care in the world as to who could see them.

“You've gone quiet on me,” Patsy chided softly, her tone affectionate. 

Delia smiled and leaned her head against Patsy’s shoulder. “I was just thinking about how much I love you,” she confessed after a moment. It was a sentiment that they'd whispered to each other a thousand times over during their many years together, never more so than when Delia returned after her biking accident. 

It was freeing to say the words aloud on the street, to know that they both had a very complete understanding of what there was between them. 

What had, in Delia’s opinion, always been there between them.

She felt Patsy’s arms tighten around her somewhat, squeezing very gently. She spoke quietly, teasingly, “Oh?”

“Yes,  _ oh _ -” Delia replied, trying her hardest not to laugh. She was already smiling so much her cheeks hurt. 

“Do you know what  _ I'm _ thinking about?” The softly spoken words settled low in Delia's gut. She knew that tone of voice very, very well. 

She shook her head no. 

Patsy leaned in, lowering her head until her warm breath ghosted along the shell of Delia's ear. “I was thinking,” she whispered, “that you are still  _ far _ too cold and we should find a way to remedy that.”

Delia inhaled softly, feeling her cheeks darken at such a bold declaration. She was accustomed to being the more forward one between the two of them, but she couldn't deny how well it suited Patsy. 

She licked her lips slowly in an attempt to calm her racing heart. “Nurse Mount, are you suggesting what I think you are?” She was impressed at how steady her voice sounded to her own ears.  

“Quite,” the single word was spoken without hesitation. Patsy was entirely too pleased with herself, Delia could tell. A different kind of heat warmed Delia from the inside out as she pictured the large, knowing smile that was sure to be on the other woman’s face. She wrapped her arms around Patsy’s waist within the warmth of their shared coat. 

Warm hands rubbed gently at her back and Delia felt a kiss being pressed against the top of her head. 

It was the best feeling in the world to be loved by Patsy. 

Delia buried her face against Patsy’s shoulder, pressing a hidden kiss to her exposed skin. 

“Let's go home, Pats,” she spoke the words softly, already imagining them curled up beneath the sheets in her bed at Nonnatus House.   
  
“Home,” Patsy repeated the word softly, pressing another gentle kiss to the top of Delia’s head. She was smiling. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
